In a typical conventional game token dispenser equipped with a token hopper for dispensing a predetermined number of tokens, which are received from a token reservoir, to a token receiving port, the token hopper has a single-hopper structure.
However, with this single token hopper, while the received tokens are stored prior to being dispensed, the pressure of the tokens acts directly on a rotary drum and other associated parts so that the tokens tends to get clogged. Therefore a predetermined number of tokens equivalent to a desired amount of money can not be dispensed smoothly, thus inconveniencing the clientele.
In another conventional game token dispenser equipped with a dispensing hopper for dispensing a predetermined number of tokens one by one to a token receiving port when supplied from a token reservoir, a predetermined number of tokens equivalent to the amount of money inserted can be dispensed.
However, the second-named dispenser must be additionally equipped with a detecting means in the individual token path to identify a position where the tokens have become clogged, which would tend to occur. Because of many such sensors, precise counting of the dispensed tokens is difficult to achieve, thus also troubling the clientele.
In still another conventional game token dispenser equipped with a hopper for dispensing a predetermined number of tokens, which are supplied from a token reservoir, one by one to a token receiving port, the dispensed tokens not only would tend to bounce out of a receiving tray but must also be collected by hand.
However, since there is no discrimination made as to whether or not the dispensed tokens have all been taken out of the receiving port, it is possible that the next dispensing operation would be made so that excessive tokens flow over the receiving port, thus causing a fault.